


Those we leave behind

by Lilylove22



Series: Julance 2k19 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Julance challenge 2k19, Julance2k19, No beta reader, Prompt:Uncle Lance, We Die Like Men, famila, slight angsty whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Lance is the best uncle in the world. So you probably what was on his mind when he went to space. Maybe a better future for his niece and nephew?





	Those we leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet: Prompt 3: Uncle Lance!  
> I didn't post yesterday prompt though :(  
> But I love working on this one it's kinda based on my experiance (you know other than the fact I've never been in space and stuff.)  
> I hope you enojy! : )

Cries filled the whole house that night. Once again the twins Nadia and Slyvio had given the McClain’s another sleepless night. They couldn’t figure out what it was that kept the babies crying through the night no matter if they were being fed or playing they still would cry.

Now, of course, Lance didn’t wake up during the night’s hearing the cries of his niece and nephew. He would wear headphones at night and it lulled him to sleep so when the babies cried he wouldn’t hear them.

But tonight they were extra  _ loud. _ He groaned as he woke up. Lance was able to hear them through the headphones and it annoyed him. Forcing himself to get up he saw everyone rushing to help each other.

“Has anyone see Sylvio's bottle?” Rachael yelled from one direction.

“Mama where’s the diapers,” Veronica asked from the other direction

“Mama-” Lance tried to call his mother but he was instantly cut off.

“Lance I’m kind of busy can you give me un minuto.” 

He just sighed. Don’t get him wrong he loved his niece and nephew but they stopped him from doing things he liked. For example, he isn’t allowed to bring friends over because they would make to much noise while the twins would try to sleep he recalled his mother saying.

  
  


“Can someone please get Nadia?!” Maro yelled while trying to calm Slyvio to sleep.

“I’m busy!” everyone said in unison. Well everyone except Lance. Lance groaned internally as he went to Nadia’s crib.

Slowly he grabbed the baby rocking her slowly in his arms feeding her as he sang a lullaby his mama sang to him when he was a child.

_ Duérmete mi hijo duerme mi amor _

_ Pieza del sueño de mi corazón. _

_ Esta niña mía que nació de noche. _

_ Ella quiere que lo lleve a pasear. _

_ Esta niña mía que nació durante el día. _

_ Quiere que lo lleve a la tienda de golosinas. _

_ Duérmete mi hijo duerme mi amor _

_ Pieza del sueño de mi corazón. _

After a few minutes, Nadia was sleeping peacefully. Slowly and carefully he places her in the crib covering her with a blanket. When he turned around his familia was staring at him.

“Qué?”

H-how did y-you do that.” Rachael sputtered.

“Do what?” Lance questioned

“You literally put her to sleep in like ¡cinco minutos!” Veronica said nearly yelling in.

Lance just shrugged as he took the other baby and put him to sleep.

Luis folded his arms “I’m kind of jealous my kids prefer their crazy uncle than me.” everyone one around him laughed.

~Present Time~

Lance smiled at the memory. Man he couldn’t wait to see his niece and nephew again. All he did was have to remind himself that he was doing it for them, so they can have a life to grow up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kudos are apreciated! And leave a comment too! Authors love getting comments it encourages us!
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> just in case you want to request for Julance2k19!


End file.
